popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Out Freak Out/Transcript
Lulu: Nature hikes are fun, but going on a wilderness hike, with our class... Sunny; At Popple Park, instead of being stuck inside all day... Lulu and Sunny; This hike is totally poppening! (The Best Popple Pals start laughing at the point) Coach Loudly: (Shouting); All right, Popple pupils! Are you ready to be amazed by the eye-popping wonders of Nature? Class Yeah! Coach Loudly: I can't hear you! Class Yeah! (Suddenly Ms. Shush rolls up and whispers something to Coach Loudly) Coach Loudly: (Speaks loudly) Really? No! That's today? Lulu: Hmm Coach Loudly:(Neverous) Oh, my. Uh, Well... Slight change of plans, popples! Instead of Popple Park, we're going to enjoy our eye-popping wilderness hike, right here on school grounds! (The best Popple Pals and class gasp) Miss Shush: Won't that be fun? Izzy: But we know the school grounds like the inside of our pouches. Sunny; Why can't we go to Popple Park? Is something wrong? Coach Loudly: Uh...no, nothing's wrong! Popple Park is perfectly pleasant every day of the Popple year! Miss Shush: Expect today. Now shush! No more questions! Coach Loudly:(starts walking) And follow me... To adventure! Class Aww! Coach Loudly: Mmmm-mmm! Just smell that fresh wilderness air! Yessir, there's nothing like an exciting hike! (Class are sitting down) Sunny; Yeah, but this is nothing like an exciting hike! Izzy: Hiking through the park would've been so much more fun than this. This is beyond boring. Sunny; And weird. There has to be a reason why the coach and Miss Shush won't take us to Popple Park. Lulu I'll tell you why. Look at this. (Lulu shows her pals a page on Popple Park) Today is the anniversary of the Popple Park Ghost! (The rest of her pals start shaking with fear) Izzy: That's... today? Lulu Yup. It says here that the ghost was first seen by campers in the park years ago. And every year since then, on the very same day, the ghost of Popple Park returns. Gruffman: Boo! (The pals scream and roll into a ball, shaking. Gruffman and Mike Mine start Laughing!) Mike Mine: Did ya see that Gruffman? Oh, man! That was popple-prime! Gruffman: Ha, ha, ha! Totally pop-prime! Don't tell me you babies are scared on some lame old ghost? (the pals pop out of their ball form and speak angrily back at them) Bubbles We're not babies! Sunny: And we're not scared of ghosts! Izzy: Much. Mike Mine: Really? Not scared of ghosts, huh? Then we dare you to prove it! Sunny: Oh, yeah? What kind of dare? (Mike and Sunny growls at each other) Izzy: No, Sunny. Don't do it. Bubbles Yeah. Dares are for dummies. No offense. Mike Mine: If you're so brave, we dare you to camp out in Popple Park! Tonight! Gruffman: And if you say no, you're all just a bunch of scaredy-popples! Bubbles(Mad at this) Grr! Take that back! Lulu You can't call us scaredy popples! Izzy: Although it is somewhat accurate. Bubbles Challenge accepted. Rest of the pals: Challenge accepted Sunny: Ghost, or no ghost, we're going to camp out for the whole night in Popple Park! Tonight! Izzy: We are? Oh, boy. Gruffman: But if you don't stay the night, and run away like scaredy babies... Mike Mine: You guys have to pull our Popple gear carts on every class trip for the rest of the year! Sunny: And after we do spend the night, you two have to pull our carts! Mike Mine: and Gruffman: DEAL! ( Sunny and Mike Mine hi five each other and walk off. Izzy groans) Mike Mine: Let the Camp Out freak-out Begin! (Gruffman falls over beside him) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts